1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low viscosity energy curable flexographic printing inks and methods for using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Low viscosity and good flow are the most important factors affecting liquid ink behavior and improved printability. These factors are particularly important for formulating inks for flexographic printing.
Schwartz et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,255, disclose rheology modifiers for arylide yellow pigment dispersions. The rheology modifiers which are derived from diarylide pigments improve the fluidity of non-aqueous arylide pigment dispersions prepared from either monoarylide or diarylide yellow pigments. Schwartz et al. inla series of patents (i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,508; 4,946,509; 5,024698; and 5,062,894) have disclosed modified azo pigments for use in conventional, solvent and water based inks and coatings to function as rheology control agents. In each of these patents, Schwartz et al. modify an azo pigment (e.g., a diarylide pigment, a monoazo pigment, a disazo pyrazolone pigment and the like) by grafting a polyalkylene oxide to the pigment so that water based inks made from these pigment compositions exhibit high coloring strength, cleaner shades, lower rheology, and enhanced gloss compared with conventional water based inks.
To increase printing throughput, ultraviolet (UV) or electron beam (EB) curable inks have been developed that allow printers to reduce the solvent content of the ink. It is always a challenging task for a UV or EE curable liquid ink formulator to develop ink formulations with a viscosity low enough for improved flow, while at the same time maintaining other essential characteristics, such as to cure, adhesion, low odor, etc. Traditional organic and inorganic pigments used in formulating energy curable liquid inks, are poorly dispersed in the vehicles used in the systems. As a result, poor pigment wetting leads to a thixotropic structure. If the inks are not subjected to high shear, the apparent viscosity will remain high and the ink will exhibit poor transfer resulting in poor printability. Flow additives have been tried, however, with limited success for different pigments. The situation becomes more critical in the case of cationic curable inks, where not all the pigments and additives can be used due to the presence of basic functionalities. In addition, some energy curable inks of the prior art contain fugitive solvent (such as water, alcohols and the like) as part of the vehicle to reduce viscosity, aid in pigment dispersion, and modify flow during printing. However, after printing but before curing, the fugitive solvent is typically removed to prevent interference with the curing process and to prevent it from having an adverse affect on the printed image. The curing delay required by solvent removal, as well as attendant unpleasant odors, are further undesirable limitations to printing. Furthermore, solvent removal is desirable for environmental reasons.
A UV cured cationically polymerized printing ink is disclosed by Seng in Patent Application DE 195 00 968.1 for use in indirect letterpress printing or dry offset printing. Seng lists the differences between letterpress and flexographic printing and the list includes critical differences in ink viscosities. In particular, Seng discloses that printing inks used in flexographic printing have viscosities in the range of 0.01 cps to 2 cps at 20.degree. C. and in the range of 3 cps to 100 cps, and more preferably in the range of 4 cps to 10 cps. Seng's inks are cationically polymerized and differ from the very high viscosity printing inks used in indirect letterpress printing in solvent content. While inks of this viscosity range are useful in high shear, indirect letterpress printing, such inks have high tack which causes them to be unsuitable for low shear applications such as flexography, which requires low tack inks.
Although improvements have been made in energy curable cationic ink formulations, there continues to be a need for energy curable ink formulations (including free radical initiated curable formulations) which have a high color strength, cleaner shade and enhanced gloss but retain a suitably low viscosity as required for flexographic printing.